Two Lifetimes
by Lorency
Summary: AU How the ending in Moebius could have happened....SJ


**Disclaimer: I do not owe Stargate or the characters. Shareen is mine however. **

**Summary: How the ending in Moebius could have been**

**Thanks to Jen aka Scythe for being my beta and Team Penguin for your continue on being shippery.**

The three faces turned to the new figure that entered the tent and were surprised to see Daniel Jackson with very short hair standing there.

"Well, this can't be a good sign."

"What?"

He exchanged a look with the other guy.

"Where am I?"

Jack O'Neill raised an eyebrow.

"Ancient Egypt." He said slowly like talking to a child. Daniel looked annoyed at this.

"I'm not talking about me. Where is the future me?"

"I killed you" Teal'c said informatively.

"Why?"

"You were a Goa'uld spy"

"Oh" Daniel looked surprised. "Well that's as good a reason as any."

"It was awful!" Sam said blinking nervously and Daniel ignored the pain he felt over seeing his friends alive again, he reminded himself, that these were not the SG-1 members he had gotten to know during the last years.

"Yeah I'm sure. Why are you here?"

"Well I thought I did there for a moment…but then I realised that I didn't." Jack exclaimed and Daniel laughed inwardly but had a hard mask on his face.

"Well I know why I'm here."

"Good!" Jack sounded pleased and waved his hand nonchantly. "Let's start there."

Before they could go on with the conversation a small girl rushed into the tent and took of her robe.

"Shareen?" Daniel asked confused.

"I hate being here. I hate those Jaffa and I…" the little girl looked up confused at the Jaffa standing in the tent.

"What is he doing here?" she sneered and Daniel stopped her from rushing forward and kicking on the giant Jaffa.

"Shareen! You remember I told you about time travel?" he asked the little girl gently.

"I don't listen when you geek babble Uncle Daniel." She told him with a wry smile and Jack could feel this throat go dry. She had Charlie's smile. Could this be…

"Well it's time for you to listen Shareen. I know you want Jack and Sam back and in some sort of weird way this is…" Daniel started but was interrupted by Sam sitting on the box.

"Exscuse me?" she choked.

"This is Shareen O'Neill Carter. The other SG-1 Jack and Sam's daughter."

"But you said the others were executed?" Jack kept staring at the small girl.

"Well before that happened, Jack and Sam finally admitted their feelings for each other and got married. At last. And Sam gave birth to Shareen before she was executed. We managed to rescue Shareen and hide her every time the Jaffa does their patrol."

"So…in some weird twisted way. This is my kid?" Jack asked and Daniel saw the shining in his eyes.

Daniel nodded. Not knowing what to say he watched Jack. Well, the future Jack. Gah! This was confusing.

Shareen watched the woman pale and then smile. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Can I… " Jack started but his voice broke.

"Can you what… Father?" Shareen asked. There were no doubt for her. Mom and Dad watched her from Heaven now. They wanted her to be happy. So that's why they sent another pair of them.

That's what they had told her in her dreams. She had told Uncle Daniel this. By the looks of it, he finally understood what she had told him.

"Can I… hug you?" Jack asked her and his voice cracked.

Shareen smiled and took a few steps forward and let herself be swept into her father's embrace. She could hear him silently sob while holding her. Soon she felt herself being hugged by more then one person. Sam hugged her as well.

Daniel watched in amazement as to how Shareen so quickly had accepted the situation. When she had entered the tent, she hadn't bothered looking at the other AU Jack and Sam. Because they were suppose to be there. He shook his head quietly when he remembered that she had dreamed about her parents and that they had told her that this would happen. Shareen had been right.

Teal'c hadn't moved from his spot. Hell, he hadn't moved a muscle in his face during the revelation. Oh, give if a few years and he'll be the same as the other Teal'c. Sort of. Daniel didn't think this Teal'c would let the hair grow.

He looked over at the couple that hugged Shareen. The way Jack looked at Sam it wouldn't take long before they jumped each others bones. Daniel wrote a little mental note to remind himself of taking up bets in the camp later on. He won a lot of food and weapons during the last bet.

Daniel grinned. This was gonna be okay.

"I really don't like to interrupt this moment but we need to talk."

Everyone looked at him.

"About why you're here." He added in case they hadn't understood him.

"Well, I don't know I'm here." Jack told him. "But I know that I'm gonna stay."

"I know why we're here." Sam put in. "And I'm staying as well. Even if I don't have a boyfriend." She blushed.

"Carter. Don't worry your pretty head about that. We'll have a talk about it later." Jack winked at her and she blushed even further.

Shareen rolled her eyes. She then looked at Teal'c.

"Since you're here to stay and you know my Mother and Father. You are my Uncle." She told him informative. He raised an eyebrow. "That means we're family." She added in case he hadn't understood her.

"Indeed."

"Good, now can we get back to business here?"

"Sure thing Space Monkey."

"Ah come on, you have only been here for 5 minutes and you're already giving me nicknames?"

Jack grinned. This felt right. He didn't know why. But it did.

"Would you prefer Geek?"

_Watching the little tent in the big camp they smiled._

_"That was indeed clever O'Neill" the big man said with a grin._

_"Don't give him ideas Teal'c. He already think he's smarter then he is." The blonde woman said with a grin._

_"Aw come on Sam. Wasn't that clever of me to give him… I mean me the urge to call him Space Monkey?"_

_"You could have skipped the Geek comment." She huffed._

_"Eh, that wasn't me." The grey haired man told her._

_"But how…Oh."_

_"What Samantha Carter?"_

_"He's a O'Neill. I would be surprised if there ever existed a O'Neill without the word Geek ready to use."_

_The two of the chuckled while the grey haired man scowled at them._

_"Well, I think we did well. Too bad we can't give a little push to our future selves." He told them._

_"Ah, but Jack. That is a future we do not know of. It has to be written by itself." The blonde smiled and kissed him on the lips._

_"Look at it this way O'Neill. You got Samantha in two lifetimes."_

_"Yeah." He smiled. "I did." He hugged her closer to him._

_They smiled and continued to watch their daughter and their best friend cope with the new versions of them._

_"Does my hair really look like that?"_

THE END


End file.
